1. Field
Embodiments relate to a thinner composition for a resist reduced coating (RRC) process.
2. Description of the Related Art
With a decrease in the design rule for electronic devices, resulting in smaller features, smaller patterns for the manufacturing of the electronic devices have been considered. For this purpose, an extreme ultraviolet (EUV) lithography photoresist may be used in manufacturing a semiconductor device.